Frequently Asked Questions
This is for general game-related questions. Go to Tech Support for tech support-related questions. this page is under construction fuck you i'm really tired right now i'll finish it tomorrow General shit What is /v/lancer? Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aenean sodales diam tellus. Donec a mauris eget nulla dictum faucibus sit amet vel massa. How do I download/install/play? See the steam group for a full guide. Is there a Mac/Linux/Iphone version? Nope. The original game was developed by microsoft, so it only works on windows. i hear it runs ok in WINE though What does this mod add? http://veelancer.wikia.com/wiki//v/lancer_Feature_List Gameplay Q. How the fuck do I make money? A. Do missions. Buy and sell commodities. Loot and sell weapons off enemy ships. Q. I want to make millions like before the patch! Why do I only make 3000 per mission?! A. Oh I'm sorry, would you like /v/lancer to give you a blowjob while you're at it? Fucking earn the cash. Do quests. Trade. Or do missions that pay good instead of beginner shit like in Liberty. Q. How do I accept a quest?! Where the hell are markers for them!? A. This is oldschool questing, bitch. You don't "accept" a quest and get a magic arrow pointing the way for you. Quests just tell you what you need to do. It's up to you to figure out where to go. Here's a hint though: TRY READING THE QUEST DETAILS. Q. I can't use a gate/facility/etc because I don't have clearance/a password. What gives? A. The facility requires you to have a quest related item (usually a key or clearance of some kind) to enter. Here's a hint: TRY DOING QUESTS. Or crafting. Or a combination of both. Q. Fucking Crafting. How does it work? A. type "/help" without quotes via ingame chat, and find the appropriate commands. Go from there. Fuck, just type /help anyway and take some notes, goddamn. Q. Oh SHIT. I just lost some unique piece of equipment that was on my ship, do I have to fucking kill that damn boss to get another?! A. First off, don't panic. Second, fly into the nearest sun. No, I'm not fucking kidding. If you die before docking after something's blown off your ship, you'll respawn with it back on your ship. Your cargo bay and anything NOT equipped will be toast however, so you might wanna store that shit first. See? I can be helpful when I want to be. Oh, see how I mentioned "before docking?" If you dock somewhere after you've had equipment blown off, it's gone forever. Isn't it sad? Q. How do I protect myself from radiation? A. By buying a ship with a thicker hull, carrying more nanobots, and not fucking lingering in a CLOUD OF RADIATION THAT FUCKING SLOWLY KILLS YOU. C'mon man, this should be common sense. Q. I can't dock somewhere because they hate me, now what? A. Kill their enemies or find someone who you can bribe to improve your rep with the hostile faction. Your best bet for any criminal faction would be a Zoner base, since they're neutral and thus bros with everyone. Or kill Xenos. Everyone fucking hates Xenos. Q. What the fuck happened to my Luxury Food?! It's gone! A. You didn't read the BIG RED TEXT THAT SAID HIGHLY PERISHABLE. Dumbass. If it's highly perishable, you need to FUCKING HAUL ASS because that shit spoils. Q. Okay, I have no goddamn clue what I'm doing. Can you give me some starting advice? A. Sure, I'm feeling nice so I'll finish this on a nice note. First, go explore. Dock at EVERY base and EVERY planet you see, because you'll then be able to look up info on them whenever you need. Why is this good? Because you'll easily be able to find where your commodities will sell best. Plus you'll get to know the local area and where to find stuff. Second, stick to the tradelanes to start, until you've gotten some gear to let you survive a more hostile environment. Once you're confident you won't be turned into space dust by the first Rogue you see, try exploring away from civilized areas near the Tradelanes. You can often find wrecks with loot in them if you search debris fields, asteroid fields, and nebulas. If you want to fight, take missions, or just pick fights with people and loot their drops. Guns can sell for a nice amount if they're intact after a ship explodes, for example. If you're trading, find good trade routes: A good trade route is one where you can buy low at point A, sell high at point B, buy low again at point B, and sell high again back at point A. Q. I'm still having a hard time of it, what now? A. Ask bros for advice. Believe it or not, some of us actually like to help as long as you aren't an idiot about it. Multiplayer/Server What are the server rules? Don't hack our gibson. other then that you're free to do whatever Can I host my own server? Yes, but it's not recommended, due to the fact that you'll be hard-pressed to find people to come play on it. Someone called me a mean name/killed me. How do I get them banned? hahahahahahahahahah tough shit How do I report admin abuse? Report admin abuse to Cady, Dageoffant, or Pastaspace via steam. (this shouldn't be an issue as there's only 1 admin who's not one of those people at the time of writing) Other shit I would like to contribute to the mod. Who should I contact? Pastaspace is the lead and only real developer and does roughly 95% of the work as far as actually developing the mod goes, so you should ask him first. If you can't get a hold of him, contact Cady or Dageoffant.